Albus Potter and the Heir of Gryffindor
by K.A. Le Chat
Summary: The adventure continues with Albus and Friends. Observe as more and more secrets unfold! And read to find out about the shocking arrival. The sequel to Albus Potter and the Snakes of Slytherin! :) PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: Summer is Over

Albus rolled over lazzily. He didn't want to get up. Of course the crying coming from downstairs wasn't stopping, so he sighed and rolled out of bed. In the living room, Ginny was rocking a crying infant. Ginny had large bags under he eyes and Albus could tell that his mother hadn't slept a wink last night. He looked back over at the cause of her exhaustion. The baby's green eyes were filled with tears and her small mop of dark red hair sat on the top of her smooth head. She had pale, clear skin, with rosy cheeks. Being only two months old, she was still a very small and delicate person. Albus yawned and shoved his long hair away from his face. He sat down beside his mom and immediately the baby stopped crying and looked up at him curiously.

"Do you want to hold her?" Ginny asked Albus weakly.

He nodded and she placed the now quiet infant into his arms. Albus felt proud as the young baby girl cooed with hapiness. She was so happy to be in her big brother's arms. He stroked the top of her head one last time and handed her back to his mother. Suddenly James walked into the room and said loudly, "I want to hold Minnie!" Ginny sighed and tols him to sit down as she placed Minerva Nymphadora Potter into his arms as she had done with Albus. He handed her back quickly mumbling about how cool he was to have held a baby. Albus laughed and Ginny smiled. Lily soon walked in and offered to make breakfast. Albus helped and soon the whole family was sitting around a table with bacon, eggs, and pancakes.

* * *

Albus waved to August and Patricia. Patricia smile shyly and then started chatting with Rose. Albus and August on the other and caught up in more important matters.

"How much research did you do over the summer?" August pressed, "I did quite a bit, but I found absolutely nothing, you?"

"I found out that-" Albus was intrupted by his father.

"Come on boys we have supplied to buy, you can chat on the Hogwarts Express."

* * *

The boys were soon back to their old dormitories that they shared with Carter, Tyson, and Sam. They were happy to be back at Hogwarts and yet dissapointed that summer was over. Albus was just glad he didn't have to wake up to Minnie's cries the next morning.

(AN: This is the sequel to Albus Potter and the Snakes of Slytherin so I'm not going to go into details about old characters. None of this story will make sense unless you read the first FF. Yes Minnie is the new potter mentioned in my last book. Her full name is Minerva Nymphadora Potter. Please Review!)


	2. Chapter 2: Holly Spirit

Albus, August, and Rose sat nervously in the stands waiting for their turns to be called. For their birthdays, they had all received brooms. Albus had recieved a Nimbus 2033, August had gotten a Comet Five Ten, and Rose had received a Clenasweep thirty-five. Albus twirled the wood from the smooth handle nervously and took deep breaths. Soon, August got called. He stood up, clutching his Comet to his chest, and went onto the Quiditch field. His tryouts for chaser went... okay. The captain seemed pleased enough with his preformance. The whole team was there and they all aplauded when he was done. The it was Albus's turn. He picked up his broomstick and stepped onto the pitch. The wind ruffled his hair. He mounted his broom and did the tryout. Then it was over. The new team would be posted next week. Rose went after Albus. She was... lousy. He doubted she would get on the team. Maybe if she practiced, she could have a shot next year.

* * *

"Albus! Look! We made it, we're on the team!" August cried shoving his best friend to the front of the line. Sure enough, Albus was marked as Seeker, and August was Chaser. They were the only new members on the team. Rose hadn't made it.

"Come on, the team is having a get-to-know each other celebration on the pitch right now!" August said already on his way to the door. Outside, they saw Rose by the lake. Albus made a mental note to go talk to her after the party.

Everybody was at the party. The captain Cayden Donnor, who was a Chaser, a girl named Holly Spirit, who was another Chaser. James, Roxanne and Fred were all there too. Albus and August were happy to get to know Cayden and Holly, and they grew quite fond of the two also. Cayden was a passionate six year, who had been on the team since he was thirteen. Holly was in her third year, and it was her second time on the team. She had shoulder length hair, the color of dark chocolate. She had warm dark brown eyes, olive skin, and about ten freckles. She was skinny and short, but she seemed quick. Albus remebered her vaguely from last year, she was a really good Chaser. Her broom was the same as the twins's and James's- a Nimbus 2032. Cayden had a Cleansweep thrity.

* * *

"Rose?" Albus asked tentively.

"I know I didn't make the team, not that I expected too," she said turning around, the tears stains bright red on her cheeks, "I'm horrible at Quidditch, I-" she burst into sobs.

Albus finished for her, "You just wanted to impress your parents."

"I'm so book smart... I just wanted to show them I... I..." Rose didn't finish because she had burst into tears again, but Albus knew what she meant anyways. Everybody in the family regarded her as the least athletic one; that's why they were so surprised when she asked for a broom that summer. Lily was the only other one who also didn't enjoy Quidditch, but sometimes she played anyways because she was very athletic.

Rose pushed a strand of her frizzy red hair away from her face and stood up.

"Let's go," she told Albus shakily. The two cousins slowly walked back to the castle together.

* * *

Holly sat quietly on the stool near the forest. Albus, August, and Rose were spying on her.

"I see you have foundthe Heir," said a deep growl behind them. They slowly turned around, and came face to face with a large lion. Argus.

(AN: I know I haven't updated in a while but here's a long chapter. Also I've been getting a lot of pms of confused readers who don't understand parts. That's because they didn't read the first book. You need to read APSS for this book to make sense! PLEASE REVIEW!)


	3. Chapter 3: Argus

Albus trembled the most. Rose ran away and August just smiled.

"Hey Argus," he said brightly. The lion chuckled.

"I can see why you are a Gryffindor young Augustus." August blushed at being called by his full name and mumbled that on one called him that, not even teachers.

Albus was on the verge of tears but he still cleared his voice and spoke as confidently as he could.

"Yes, and we know about the prophecy too."

Argus smiled and nodded his large mane, "Good," he said and padded back into the forest. Rose reappeared moments later, with Holly. "She knows who she is," Rose said.

Holly grinned, "Yes, I know I am the heir of Gryffindor, I just don't show off about it." The boys were shocked. They talked with her for a while, but she knew nothing more than they did, or if she did she didn't tell them. Eventually, they left her to continue her day.

Later on that evening, back in the Gryffindor common room, Rose and Albus saw a blonde haired boy with blue eyes that looked strangely familiar. Albus looked at him curiously, trying to figure out who it was. The boy turned around and saw Albus and Rose too. His face lit up with joy.

"Albus! Rose!" he said gleefully running toward them, "Remember me? Lorcan Scamander?" Albus then recognized him. Lorcan Scamader was the son of Newt and Luna (née Lovegood) Scamander. The strange thing was that his twin Lysander, was nowhere to be seen.

"Lorcie!" Rose cried happily, "Long time no see!"

Albus grinned, "Where is Lysander?" he asked.

Lorcan sighed, "Trips is a Ravenclaw, like mum was, but I'm a Gryffindor, unique, even my dad wasn't he was a Hufflepuff, which that stupid hat almost put me in!" (Trips is Lorcan's nickname for his twin brother. It stands for Triple L- Loony Little Lysander. Lysander is younger than Lorcan by a few minutes.)

Albus, Rose and August laughed, they sat around for a while. But then, a girl with strawberry blonde (reddish) hair walked in with a panicked look upon her face. This was a girl Albus and Rose also knew well, their sixteen year old cousin Dominique Weasley who was in her sixth year. Her blue eyes were filled with tears.

Albus and Rose stood up and rushed over to make sure she was okay. Dominique said she was fine, but Louis (Louis is her fourteen year old brother in Slytherin) wasn't. He got severely injured during a Quidditch practice (He and Molly- other cousin mentioned in SoS- are the new beaters for the Slytherin team this year, and they are both in their fourth year). He was now at Saint Mungo's with a concussion. (Concussions are more dangerous for wizards than Muggles.) Dominique couldn't stop crying and mumbling things no one could understand. It turned out to be an eventful day for the trio.


	4. Chapter 4: Louis's Injuries

A large family was gathered in a room at St. Mungo's. The white walls glistened perfectly, the crisp air smelled faintly of sanitizer and the air conditioning was on the perfect temperature. But that's where the perfectness ended. The chairs were set up in a straight line. 20 year old Teddy Lupin was at the end. Beside him, holding his hand was the now Hogwarts graduate, Victoire Weasley. Her shimmering silver hair and blue eyes looked more drab than usual today, and her beautiful eighteen year old face was red and puffy from crying. Beside her was Dominique, who was a wreck. She looked even worst from the day she learned about Louis. Fleur and Bill Weasley, were beside their daughters. They were the only two to have seen Louis since the arrival at St. Mungo's, and from the sound of it, he wasn't looking so good. Beside Fleur and Bill were Harry, Ginny, James, Albus, and Lily; who was sobbing uncontrollably. Her bob of reddish hair was soaked in tears, and her green eyes overflowed. Beside Lily was Hugo, who was patting her back awkwardly, his face almost as red as his hair. Next to Hugo was Rose, Hermione, and Ron. George and Angelina were beside Rose's family. Fred was scratching his red hair, and whispering things into his olive skinned twin sister's ear. Roxanne twirled a strand of her dark brown hair between her ear, and passed time by counting her twin's orange freckles on his pale face. On the other side of the twins was Molly. Her brown hair covered her face, and no one knew what she was going through. Both her and Louis spent their days together, as they were the only Slytherins in the family. Ten year old Lucy was missing. She was at home with Audrey (her mom) because the little redhead's mother was too ill to come- or to be left at home alone. The last people here were the Scamanders. Luna, Newt, and their identical twins, Lysander and Lorcan. All these people were here to make sure Louis was okay.

After sitting around for over an hour. A blonde haired boy with shy blue eyes was brought into the room in a wheelchair. Louis.

* * *

"How did he get hurt in the first place?" Albus asked worriedly.

Molly sighed and whispered, "He got chucked off his broom."

"By who?" Rose asked.

"Lysander-"

"Scamander?" Rose asked shocked.

"Yes," Molly sighed.

"Then why did he come?"

"So that no one would suspect him."

"Why would he do that?" Albus asked.

"How did he do it? He's only a first year, and he isn't even in the same house as Louis," Rose added.

"I don't know why," Molly sighed," I know it was him though, I saw him with my own eyes, he was casting some sort of spell, and it worked well, Louis went flying."

"He can't have learned any spells to do that yet, not unless someone at home taught him, or he's been reading books..." Rose said.

"I thought he was supposed to be an airhead. That's why everyone calls him Loony Little Lysander," Albus said.

"Maybe he's a psyco maniac," Molly wondered, "and the whole loony thing is just an act so people will never suspect him."

"Doubt it," Rose said, "Molly, are you sure it was him?"

"Positive."

"Then why don't you rat him out," Albus asked.

"Come one Al, do you actually think anyone would believe me?"

"We did though, Molly," Rose said.

"Yeah, but you're still second years, you'll believe anything," Molly said disgruntled.

"I guess she's got a point," Albus said.

"What are you guys talking about," asked a weak voice.

"Louis! Are you okay?" Rose cried.

"Yes, I'm doing much better, even though well... I..."

"You're paralyzed," Albus finished.

"Yes, for now, and maybe for quite some time, but not forever," Louis said defiantly.

"What about Quidditch?" Molly asked.

"I may never be able to ride a broomstick again..."

"WHAT?" Molly gasped.

"I'm sorry Molly, it's not my fault."

"It's Lysander Scamander's," Rose said, "I'm gonna tell on him."

* * *

"You're kidding, of course Rosie," Hermione Granger told her daughter.

"I'm not, Lysander really is the one who knocked Louis off his broom."

"I understand you want someone to take the blame for what happened to your cousin, but I don't really think it was him."

"It was though-"

"That's enough Rose, now I need to get back home to help your Aunt Ginny with baby Minnie, be good alright?" Hermione said throwing a handful of flu powder into the Gryffindor common room fireplace. She stepped in with one last smile to her daughter, and spun away into nothing.

"I knew she wouldn't believe you." August said. Rose and Albus had already filled him in.

"Whatever," Rose said and stormed off into her dormitory.

"What's her deal," August asked Albus.

"Maybe she's just angry that Aunt Hermione didn't believe her about Lysander," Albus said with a shrug. August nodded cooly, he had finally gotten used to the fact that his best friend was related to Hermione Granger.


	5. Chapter 5: A World of Questions

Albus, Rose, and August sat on the floor of the common room in a circle.

"So Rose, you actually got Lysander to confess," August said.

"Yes, don't sound so surprised _Augustus," _she said teasingly.

"What did you say he did for again?" Albus asked.

"The stupidest reason ever!" Rose said laughing, "He was jealous because Louis's girlfriend Vanessa is Lysander's secret crush, so he wanted to get Louis out of the way, it's quite sad actually because Vanessa is three years older than him, she would have never gone for him, even if Louis had died. She would have found another fourteen year old, and that's even if she got a new boyfriend. Personally, I think Lysander is a little messed up. His punishment should have been to get sent to a mental hospital, not just suspension until after Christmas holidays."

August laughed and Albus grinned.

"At least Louis is okay," Albus said.

* * *

Holly, Albus, August, and Rose sat by the Forbidden Forest.

"Have you heard the news? Dominique and Molly are giving Lorcan the silent treatment because of what his twin did to Louis," August said.

"Oh yeah, I heard, and thar Dominique also put twenty chocolate frogs in his bed last night, I feel bad for the poor kid, it's not his fault Lysander did what he did," Holly answered.

"Okay, let's cool the gossip," Rose said, "We need to get down to buissiness."

"Right, so here's what we know," Holly said, "There's a giant snake named Maraci. There's a lion named Argus. There's a badger named Geigel, and a huge eagle named Rulepa. We know that the snake is evil and wants to bring back Voldemort even though that's not supposed to be possible. There's also a prophercy.

The only way for him to return here,

Is with the help and blood of the youngest heirs,

As powerful as they are,

They will be tricked to do it all,

Then the Lord will come forth,

And claim was he once was here for.

I think that means that they need my blood, Nathan Atom's blood, and the heir of Ravenclaw's blood, and we also need to help them. But we don't know anything else is that right?"

"Yep, Holly just pretty much said it in a nutshell," Albus said.

"Then why did Maraci want to kill Albus that one time when we saw him last year," August asked, "Albus isn't one of the heirs."

"Don't you ever go to the library August? It's because Albus is a powerful wizard, and powerful wizards have powerful blood. If Maraci concumed Albus's blood, it would make Maraci more powerful, which would make it easier to bring Voldemort back," Rose lectured.

"But I'm not a powerful wizard, I stink at spells," Albus commented.

"You are though, your blood is powerful because your father was powerful, he killed Voldemort in the first place," Rose answered.

"But I thought Voldemort couldn't come back," Holly said.

"So did I," Rose said, "However, we were obviously wrong."


	6. Chapter 6: Slytherins

Scorpius sat alone at a table in the library. He needed to get away from his fellow Slytherins. He was still furious about returning to Hogwarts this year. However, his mother had insisted. Scorpius said he would only return as Gryffindor. His father, who had been mortified at his son's comment threatened to disown poor Scorpius. And so, the child was sent back to Hogwarts as a second-year Slytherin.

The real reason Scorpius wanted to be a Gryffindor though, was because of his major crush on Rose Weasley. Ever since he first layed his eyes on her at King's Cross Station, he was madly in love, and found her to be more beautiful than any Slytherin girl.

Just as Scorpius finished his daydream, the real Rose walked into the library, followed by her little posse of Albus and August. Scorpius smirked.

"Hello Rose, and you two," he said gracefully walking towards them. Although he may have said it to loud, because the librarian told him, "keep your voice down or leave the library."

"Shut it Malfoy, your gonna get us kicked out," August replied.

"I'd love to see you get chucked out of here little-" Scorpius said angry that August was making him look like a fool in front of Rose.

"Don't be so mean Scorpius," Rose said, and she stepped between August and Scorpius. Then the three turned around and headed for the other side of the library. Scorpius sat down again feeling miserable.

* * *

"I can't get over how much I hate that stupid Scorpius, he is so mean!" August told Albus on their walk back from dinner. They had no idea where Rose was, but they assumed she was off somewhere by herself reading.

"He isn't that bad, and if I didn't know any better, I'd say he fancies Rose," Albus said.

"Well of course he does that little git," August said angrily.

"I know, I know, I don't him going after Rosie any more than you do but give him a chance, the poor bloke has Draco Malfoy as a father," Albus responded.

"He's just so- DUCK!" August cried.

The boys jumped behind a pillar just in time, for Haley Abeam, an annoying and klutzy Slytherin just passed them.

"I swear I thought I saw those two... I can't believe they still haven't gotten me those autographs!" Haley said. As soon as she turned a corner, Albus and August exhaled.

"That was a close one, wasn't it?" August said grinning.

"Yeah, but maybe I should give it to her, it's been a year now since we promised," Albus answered.

"Nah, she's not worthy enough, Al."

* * *

"Hello Scorpius," Haley Abeam said walking into the Slytherin common room.

"Ewww. Go away Haley," he answered.

"But why?" she asked.

"Because you're annoying!" Scorpius said, "Plus, you're like in love with me."

"Nooooo."

"Um... yeah, you wrote me a love letter, woman leave me alone!"

Haley walked away disappointed. She walked into her dormitory. All the girls stepped away from her. Haley didn't understand why no one liked her. She tried to be nice to everyone. But no one was nice to her. Not even kids from the other houses wanted to be friends with Haley. Once she was walking down the hall and a Ravenclaw girl named Halle tripped her. Another time, a different Ravenclaw, Mia Benson, poured a bucketful of peanut butter on Haley, which was unpleasant, since Haley was VERY allergic to peanut butter. Haley could never figure out why no one liked her though, the only girl who had ever been nice to her was Rose Weasley, but Rose was in the rival house, and she felt as if she couldn't be nice back. She had to insult her by calling her a... a... sawdust-blood? No, was it soil-blood? No... oh right! Mudblood, and even then, Rose didn't seem to care.


	7. Chapter 7: Almost Caught

"We need to start thinking about this," Albus said.

"He's right, we really haven't made any progress," Rose added.

"What are we supposed to do though?" August asked.

"Maybe we should start by figuring out who the heir of Ravenclaw is?" Holly suggested.

"What good would that do though?" Rose asked, "It would only give Maraci a bigger chance of finding it out."

"We could ask Rulepa?" August asked.

"Ha! You try that! She's claw your eyes out before you'd even have time to beg for mercy," Rose snickered.

August glared, "Thanks for that lovely image Rose."

"I kind of think we should," Holly said.

"So do I, like that we can warn them," Albus agreed.

"So everyone actually thinks we should ask the giant eagle then?" Rose asked.

The other three nodded. She sighed, "Well, I guess that I don't have much of a choice then."

"Alright, but I think we should go tonight," Albus said.

"Are you nuts? We need time to plan!" Rose scowled.

"But..." August said catching on, "Tonight is the monthly time when the four animals meet for a peaceful meeting in the forest, we should go so we'll have Argus to protect us, he's our pal now."

"I wouldn't go to say that much..." Holly said laughing.

"All right," Rose said in defeat, "Tonight it is..."

* * *

"It's official, I've found my heir," Rulepa said.

"Who is she?" squeaked Geigel.

Albus looked alarmed. Holly sucked in her breath and Rose shut her eyes. Oh, no! Rulepa was about to spill the beans on who her heir was, and Maraci was sitting right there!

"Wassup!" August said jumping away from the four children's hiding spots.

Maraci bared his fangs and got ready to sink them into August, but Argus stopped him.

"Augustus Karan, I thought you were told to never spy on our sacred meetings again," he said disapprovingly.

"You can't let Maraci know who the last heir is though, you really want to bring back Voldemort?" August said.

"That's impossible!" Geigel said, "Isn't it?"

"Of course it is! Now let me kill the little liar!" Maraci hissed menacingly.

"No murder will be committed tonight, however Augustus, you may now return to the safety of the castle, or I may not be able to protect you from the snake," Argus informed the group.

August sighed, and agreed, because he had no choice. He walked away, and when no one was looking, ran back to the hiding spot.

Holly, Albus, and Rose looked at him with wide-eyes.

"I can't believe you did that, you are such an idiot," Rose said.

"Her name," Rulepa announced, "is Brooke Light."

* * *

Holly, August and Albus were quietly waiting by the entrance of the Ravenclaw common room. They couldn't get in, because they had no idea how, but they knew where it was thanks to Lorcan, who had visited his brother here before and knew where it was. They were waiting for Brooke Light to come by so that they could intercept her and warn her about her fate. Whether or not she would believe them, they had no idea, but they did know they needed to at least try. Everytime a person walked by, they got their hopes up, but not once did it turn out to be Brooke.

"Why isn't Rose here yet?" August wondered aloud.

"She went to go tell Nathan Atom that since he's the heir of Hufflepuff, he should watch his back, don't you ever listen?" Albus sighed.

"I know, but why is it taking her so long?" August complained.

"These things take time, just be patient, we've got our own piece of work cut out for us," Holly told him.

"Oh, what's going on over here, some type of super-secret club?" Scorpius Malfoy asked, looking down at the three students.

"None of your business Malfoy," August remarked.

"I'm going to tell," Scorpius answered.

"See what we care," August shot back.

"Let's not pick any fights right now, Scorpius, could you please leave us alone, I'm sorry but this is private, maybe another time?" Holly said as sweetly as she could.

"Fine!" Scorpius said angrily, "I don't even care!"

He stormed off, Albus relaxed, "That was super close, we were almost caught there."

Rose walked up behind them, "Trust me guys, you are busted."


End file.
